


Darlies Adventures In Oz

by jaipower



Series: Darlie's Adventures [1]
Category: Darlie, SPN, Supernatural, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Demons, Dorothy - Freeform, F/F, Flying Monkeys, Gen, LGBT, Lesbian, Oz - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, The Family Business, Winchester - Freeform, darlie - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, gxg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaipower/pseuds/jaipower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life Charlie has wanted adventure, then she finds Sam and Dean and for a while it seems as though she has found it. But its not quite what she wants, theres no magic to it.<br/>So when they meet Dorothy and she asks Charlie to come back to the land of Oz with her, well, she  just cant refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE - VERSION 1.0

 

As I step through the door I turn around and smile sadly at Dean and Sam.  
I really am going to miss them.  
“Coming Red?” Dorothy asks me.  
I face her grinning “Hells ye”  
We start walking and I give a quite happy scream each time my feet step onto the yellow brick road. With each step I can feel the oncoming adventure, my oncoming adventure with Dorothy. The Dorothy! I can’t believe it after all that time in my childhood wishing I was here I finally am!  
I look up into the blue sky and close my eyes.  
“Its not the hobbit mum,” I whisper “But its still an adventure”  
Dorothy stops “Did you say something?”  
I shake my head, startled that she almost heard “What? Talking. No. Not me”  
She tilts her head in confusion but doesn’t say anything.  
A few minutes go by in silence, but its not awkward, its as if we’ve known eachother our whole lives.  
“So woman of letters huh?” She asks obviously amused  
“Yep,” I say, smiling smugly at her “Woman of letters”  
“I’ve got to admit, I didn’t expect that when I saw you”  
My smile disappears “Well why not?” I snap.  
She just laughs and raises her hands in the air in surrender “Hey I'm not insulting you Red, its just, when I come from…” She gets a distant look in her eyes and stops walking. I feel bad for her, she had to spend 75years as a gunk buddy with a witch, only to wake up and find out that everyone she loved is dead. Well from the sounds of it, she didn’t particularly like anyone.  
“Dorothy?” I ask, worried when she doesn’t respond “Dorothy!”  
I grab her hand and she looks into my eyes. My breathe catches in my throat, damn she’s beautiful. But I think she hears it because she suddenly seems to snap back into reality and snatches her hand away.  
“Sorry” I mutter, looking at the floor. “I didn’t – I was just trying to-”  
“Sure whatever” She sais and starts walking ahead of me.  
What did I expect, this is 75 years ago we’re talking about. I just sigh, disappointed. But then I picture Dean giving me a “what the hell?” face for giving up so easily.  
I smile “If at first you don’t succeed, call it version 1.0” I tell myself and run to catch up with Dorothy.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok I'm not going to lie, since earlier with the whole hand thing it has been a tad awkward, but no need to fear I can sort something out.  
“So, come here often?” I ask and then mentally slap myself. Come here often, Charlie really, really?!   
I hear a chuckle and I smile “No not really red, I used to be here but its been a while” I hear a bit of sadness in her voice so I try and change the topic.  
“Anyone got your attention?” I ask her and she stops and looks at me blankly. “What?” I ask and she rolls her eyes.  
“I spent 75 years as gunk and you think anyone has my attention” She rolls her eyes again and I giggle and we continue walking.  
“I suppose not”   
“So what about you, any men got your attention.”  
Well this is awkward, how can I tell her I’m a lesbian. Maybe I should have told her that before we came to Oz, because what if she found out and then some how sends me back. What if she’s so disgusted she just leaves me here, for the winged monkeys, or the horrible trees, or the lions and tigers and bears to rip apart. What if she-  
“Er Red” Dorothy sais “Are you ok you look a little sick”  
I shake my head and smile weakly. “I'm fine”  
“Is it Dean you like?” She asks and I laugh.  
“Dean? No, Dean is a brother to me. I'm the little sister he never wanted”  
“Surely you must like someone”  
I look at her and smile softy, I love the way her hair falls just past her shoulders, looking as though even that has to break past the barriers. I look at her blue eyes and imagine waking up to see them every day.  
“Ok you definitely like someone” She hoots “I would recognize that love sick look on anyone”  
“What no, I don’t, liking, me no, I have no interest in anyone, there is no one I like” I rush out and wince at how ridiculous I sounded.  
“Charlie, don’t lie to me. Hm, if its not Dean then….Sam! You like Sam”  
I smile feebly “Sure, I like the Sam”  
What? I couldn’t exactly tell her that I like her could I? I growl in frustration.  
She tilts her head at me in the same way Dean describes Castiel doing, I can see why he likes Cas. Its mega hot.


End file.
